The Night Before Christmas
by Mooshbuscus
Summary: Toby goes to a Christmas party at Shane's house. He gets drunk and things get steamed up. M for a reason.


**So here we have it. My first Christmas fic. **

**Wanna know who it is? Well, you probably know from the freakin' description. And if you follow my Twitter**

**TobyxShane**

**Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Warning: Male sex, profanity.**

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><em>'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house. All the YouTubers were dancing... well, except for Toby and Shane.<em>

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how all of this started. He was at a Christmas Eve party at Shane's house. He was invited a few weeks ago. All that was there was YouTubers. That's all it was about.<p>

_"Hey, Toby, I'm having a party Christmas Eve. Wanna come?"_

_"Sure," was his reply._

And now here he was. On Shane Dawson's bed. Underneath Shane Dawson. Kissing Shane Dawson

But how did it happen? He wasn't even gay. Neither was Shane. They both happened to like girls... alot. Was he drunk? Maybe. But Shane wasn't. He didn't drink. Were they dazed? What was happening? He rememebered when he first got here. Greeted by the younger.

_"Hey, Toby. Glad you could make it. I was hoping you would."_

Was he hiding feelings he had for Toby for so long? Was that the reason why every one pictured Shane as the gay type? Was he... really? Was he just lying to everyone that he wasn't gay?

Toby wasn't gay. He knew that much. He was just too drunk to care right now. Might as well not think about it.

"What if someone sees?" he asked, parting away from Shane.

Shane sat up, looking down at Toby. "This is my room," he said. "No one's going to come into here. Trust me."

Toby was hesitant for a moment. Should he do this? Should he fuck a guy? Well, not like he could do anything about it. His head said one thing, his lower head said something else. And it was alot louder.

Shane smiled, getting the hint. He pulled off his shirt and leaned down, kissing Toby once more. This time was more passionate. His hands moved down to the he of Toby's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, breakin the kiss for only a second.

Toby's hands immediatly wnt to Shanes pants, the youngers tongue pushing it's way through his lips. He let it enter and pulled down the jeans that Shane was wearing. He placed his hands on Shanes waist and then flipped them over so he was on top. He undid his own pants and Shane pulled them off of him.

Shane leaned up and kissed Toby again, turning the older one around. He kissed Toby's back as his hands went to his boxers.

There was no going back now. Why was he thinking about it again? He told himsel he wasn't going to. He was just going to let it happen.

All thoughts left when he felt the fabric of his boxers diminsh as Shane pulled them off of him. This was it. No stopping now.

He felt a hand on his back. It was only slightly cold. Still gave him goosebumps and caused him to shudder just a bit. He felt the hand move down and around, feeling it on his stomach. And it felt so good.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

Toby nodded his head, grabbing the bed rest. Was he sure? He didn't know. Fuck, he didn't care. He just wanted a release and hoped Shane didn't think there was going to be more out of this.

Shane climbed out of his boxers at Toby's response. "Lube," he said. He leaned over to the side table and pulled out some lube. It was as if he was prepared for this. Just in case he got Toby drunk enough.

Was Toby being used?

"Masturbation," Shane explained.

Toby shrugged. "Dont worry about it," he said. "Just get it over with."

Shane opened the lube and put some on his fingers. He ran his hand along Toby's ass, pushing against his hole. He didn't want to hurt Toby. And it wasn't going tobe easy. He wanted to go hard and fast right away, but he couldn't do that.

Toby tensed as Shane pushed a finger in. It only hurt a bit. That was good. This wasn't going to be too painful. Then again, any sex could could be paiful if you do it a certain way. But Toby wasn't one for S&M.

"Relax, Toby," Shane said as he rubed Toby's back with his free hand.

Toby took a breath and tried to relax. Apparently he did because when Shane moved his finger around to stretch him, he barely felt any pain. He was just too tense about this. And it was taking to long. They had to get a move on. "Hurry," he said.

Shane sighed. "You gotta be patient, Toby," he said. He pulled out his finger and started to lube up his dick and put some lube on Toby's opening.

This was going to be weird. He never before dreamed he would be fucked by a guy. Then again, why would he? He thought of girls in a sexual way never guys.

He felt the ead against him. He took a breath then relaxed his body. This was probably going to hurt more than the finger. He bit his lip as Shane pushed in, and it was jus the head. A few more breaths later and Shane was in just enough to be pleasurable.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Toby said, looking up at the celing. "Just get a move on. Please."

Shane complied and held onto Toby as he thrusted into the man.

"Fuck," Toby said, lowering his head and closing his eyes. He pushed back against Shane as the thrusts got faster and harder. It no longer hurt anymore. It only felt good.

Shane reached around Toby and grabbed onto his hardened member. He strted to jerk it in time with his thrusts.

Toby groaned in pleasure. He lenaed his head against the pillow as he felt himself getting closer. "I'm almost there," he got out.

"Me, too," Shane said, thrusting just a bit harder. He didn't want to hurt Toby to the point where he can't walk. He jerked Toby off a little faster.

Toby moaned and lifted his head. He stared up at the celing again, his eyesight getting a little bit blurry. "Fuck," he said again as he came onto Shane's hand. As he felt his own climax, he felt Shane's own warmth inside him. And it felt good. Weird, but good.

Shane pulled out and they both fell to the bed, out of breath and sweaty.

"Hey," Toby said.

Shane looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Merry Christmas," toby said with a smile. Shane just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>That ending sucked. lol<strong>

**I felt so perverted writing this. I feel like an abomination to Toby and Shane alike.**

**Give me reviews. Postive or not I don't care.**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas. **

**Happy Hahnukka for you Jews.**

**And a happy New Year.**

**Love you.**


End file.
